Shaking Vans, Hot Sands, and Digimon
by Sarie Cigam
Summary: ChikyuRyu's digimon take a day off for some beach fun... many laughs! You will read, or my rabid tokomons shall EEEEAT you! Read now! Please! And review! Many thankes! =^.O= PG-13 for adult themes and a few words.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon, but I do own the following names of digimon... an FYI and a who's who for all of you not associated with my bizarre digimon...  
Savior - A hawkmon-from-hell who used to be linked to the Crest 'o Sincerity.  
Cy - Garurumon, my 'starter' digimon  
Griffa - A biyomon and Savior's girlfriend  
Amaroq - Cy's adopted BlackGabumon son  
Spoon - A Goldramon with an obsession with... spoons.  
Vex (aka Vexation) - A veemon  
Oscar - A HolyAgumon  
AkuNeko - A DarkGatomon, Kris's girlfriend  
Kris - A BlackAgumon  
Zerg - An agumon female, foster mom to certain digimon  
Rabbit Rabbit - A Terriermon  
Blindness - A Keromon  
...DO NOT STEAL THE NAMES or I shall send my RAAABID TOKOMONS after your hide! ...you'll only really get this if you've played DM's RPG... HHHHAH! Read anyhow! I'll continue if I receive enough reviews.  
  
What happens when the two most bizarre digimon and their companions on the RPG take a day off at the beach? ChikyuRyu made the mistake of letting them all lose for a day of fun, but had them all followed so she could see what happens...  
  
Savior sat at the wheel of a shining new BMW convertible, a huge grin pasted on his feathered face, Griffa at his side. "This is the life!" He crowed.  
"In your dreams, featherbrain," Cy snorted. "This thing costs more than we'll ever have!"  
"A bird can dream, can't he?" Savior said huffily, stepping out of the car display.   
"Look, we borrowed the van because it can hold all of us. Now, let's go! You can shmooze through the car dealerships on the way home!" Cy said, dragging Savior and Griffa out of the dealership bu their scruffs.  
"Jeeze, come on, we'll never find a good blanket spot!" Vex shouted through the van window. Amaroq poked his fuzzy snout out over Vex's head and growled "Yeah, and all the sexy Gabumon chicks'll be taken!"  
"Amaroq!" Cy shouted, shocked.  
"Whaat??"  
Cy just rolled her eyes and pulled the other side door open. Spoon immediately fell out and knocked her backwards, followed by a raging Bastet and Gabriel.  
"C'mere, rat-from-hell!!!" Bastet screeched, tearing off after Spoon.  
"Yeah, no one shaves my girlfriend and lives!!" Gabriel roared, fluttering after Bastet.  
"It wasn't Spoon," AkuNeko smirked, holding up a razor, "It was me!"  
"You're downright devious!" Kris gasped.  
"I know! And you love me for it!" AkuNeko grinned, giving Kris a big smooch.  
"Ok, who stuck me back here with the two viruses??" Oscar asked, edging away from Kris and Aku, who were engaged in some iffy behavior.  
"At least you're not squashed with all the in-trainings!" Zerg grunted in a muffled voice.  
Blindness and Rabbit Rabbit immediately started bouncing around like baby digimon, making the van shake.  
"When the van is a-rockin', don't come knockin'!" Kyle chimed.  
"That's true for your twin and Aku back there, anyway..." Viva laughed.  
"Please, let me sit up front! I dislike the make-out seats!" Oscar wailed.  
"Yeah, chuck Savior and Griffa back there, I'm sure they'll enjoy it!" Cy sniggered, hopping back into the van.  
"Hey, that's not... wait a minute, that's a good idea!" Savior grinned, grabbing Griffa and jumping into the back seat. He booted Oscar out the side door, and the van continued to shake.  
"That was uncalled for..." Oscar grumbled, hopping into the front passenger-side seat.   
"What about Bast and Gabriel?" Cy asked, shutting the side door.  
"Ah, they'll catch up..." said Vex.  
"Then drive!"  
"Who's driving?"  
"I will!" Amaroq shouted.  
"Oh no, we're not stopping to pick up every chick you see, blackie..." Cy muttered, hopping into the driver's seat. "And keep it down back there!"  
***  
Finally they reached the beach, after numerous mishaps and near turn-overs in the shaking van. Amaroq tried to leap out the window at random female garurumon at least ten times, and Vex nearly fell out the window twice.  
"All right, you in the back, we're here! Disentangle yourselves and help me with the stuff," Cy barked, popping the trunk open. Zerg, Rabbit Rabbit, and Blindness promptly fell out and knocked her over.  
"Freedom!" Zerg shouted, digivolving and running full-tilt across the hot sand with Kyle. Rabbit Rabbit and Blindness tried to follow, but Rabbit's ears caught the wind, and she and Blindness blew into a billboard advertising Real California Cheese.  
Vex leaped out of the car and hit the sand gracefully, but immediately jumped fifty feet in the air yelping "Hot!! Hot!! Ipe!!"  
Oscar jumped out of the car onto the cement, laughing helplessly at Vex, who was sitting on the wall, steam coming up from his feet.  
Amaroq spotted an Angewomon lifeguard and ran across the sand to the lifeguard station, drooling.   
"Males..." Cy snorted, hefting a beach umbrella from the back. Savior, Griffa, Kris, and AkuNeko toppled from the side door, rather ruffled. They all grabbed beach gear and pelted across the sand, and into the ocean, thoroughly soaking the beach towels.  
"Not the towels!!" Cy groaned, smacking her forehead.  
"Well, the sand was hot! Waddaya expect??" Savior protested.  
"I expect you to have more sense than to jump in the ocean with our gear!"  
"You should know by now, I have no sense!"  
"I'll dry the stuff off! Watch!" Vex promptly digivolved to Imperialdramon, squashing the van and its contents. "Oops..."  
At that precise moment, Bast and Gabriel chased Spoon into Vex's leg, and all three were squashed against the chrome-digizoid.  
Cy merely shook her head again and walked across the hot sand, highly irritated at her companions. Savior, Griffa, Aku, and Kris all hopped out of the ocean, sopping wet, with the soaked beach towels. Savior snuck up behind Cy and gave her a rat-tail, and Cy leaped 50 feet into the air, before crashing with a thud into a sunbathing Togemon.  
"Oww!! Needles!!" Cy yelped. "That's it, Savior, I've had it!" Cy digivolved to MetalGarurumon, grabbed Savior in her jaws, and chucked him into the Togemon.  
"Oww!! Spikes in the arse!! Help!"   
  



End file.
